Beginning
by Ki512
Summary: THIS IS A STORY THAT I HAVE WRITTEN!...Its about a teenage girl and her twin sister...oh never mind...read it to find out....rated R for language and random violence because I say so...


THIS IS MY LITTLE THINGY!! Alright, all characters in this story are MINE MINE MINE!!! I made them up in my sick little head and all the things that are done to them by other characters are all my idea...i am a sick little girl...Please do not replicate anytrhing from them or any idea that i have put down im very nervous about sticking this up here.....please im begging you PLEASE do not copy or take things from this story....if you do then Dather will kill me..*gets poked from behind by a semi-automatic* HELP MEEEEE!!!!*muffled sounds of fighting then silence* enjoy.....*whimpering*  
  
Beginning-  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Kira?" I was pulled from the warm womb of my book; torn from my blanket of soft words, I shake my head to clear away the world that I created through the median of black print. A world of Vampires and Humans, the kind where the vampires are the seductive masters and the humans are the needy, clingy ones that get obsessed when pushed away once they taste the 'font of heaven' that comes from porcelain veins. I sit up and stretch, the realization that someone is talking to me, slowly creeps into my mind.  
"Kira." I blink slowly; stupidly.  
"What?" I look into a face that sharpens with each blink I take.  
"You stayed up all night reading again, didn't you? You know  
that's bad for you." I roll my eyes and run my hands through my hair, pulling the tangles from the dyed black and red streaks that grace my head. It is always frizzy in the mornings, but after a brush and the assistance of a hair-tie, its mid- back length isn't too bad.  
"Kira, are you listening to me?" I grind my teeth together as I tighten my grip on the helpless black and red strands.  
"Look, you brought me out of my book for what? Just to bitch at  
me? You're not my mother so why are you trying to act like her?" The hurt in my twin sister, Fortune's, eyes give me a pang of guilt. In response, I close my heart and throw up mental barriers so that she can't feel anything through our bond. That incessant reminder that someone else is wandering around the world with a connection to you through your body, mind, and soul. I can't be reminded that I have a conscience, now can I?  
"Why are you so mean to me, Kira?" I look my sister over, her question totally ignored. She was the day to my night. Fortune had kept our natural hair color of reddish brown and didn't, as she put it, 'fry the beautiful hair that we were blessed with at birth'. She wore layers of make-up. I didn't wear make-up that often, but when I did, it was usually black, silver, or red. Fortune was the nice, bubbly, smart girl that you could see as being head of the cheerleading squad or something annoying like that. My eyes drift over her baby pink pajama shorts and matching tank-top that was sprinkled with multi-colored, grotesquely cute kittens playing with random balls of string or attacking other kittens of a different color. It screamed racism to me. Fortune just let me look at her, looking at me with the same intensity. I know exactly what she sees. When I had gotten home last night at three o'clock in the morning and had crawled into bed, I hadn't washed the black make-up off my face so now it looked like I had two black eyes. No lipstick or face powder that made me appear dead in fluorescent lighting even with my naturally cinnamon shaded skin; just eye shadow. I had had only enough energy to take off my pants and shirt, grab my book, and collapse into my glorious bed of sharp fangs and salty tears. So now I was wearing my only really nice underwear set; a silky black number with thong panties and, as a nice touch, small silver skulls with crossbones scattered over them. I wore them because I thought I was going to get laid. Of course you want to look nice when you get laid. Nevertheless, unfortunately, I hadn't. I frown at Fortune and give her the bird.  
"What the hell are you staring at?" Fortune just sighs, smiles, then comes to hug me. I freeze up then give in a bit and pat her back with a reluctant hand.  
"Stop blubbering all over me, I'm not your fucking shrink." Fortune stands back up and shakes her head.  
"Well its seven o'clock in the morning and you know what that  
means!" Her cheer splices through my head, giving me a splitting headache and shortening my temper.  
"Time to load the gun so that I can spray the walls of my room a  
lovely red color using the entire back of my head? It's a nice  
trick, I should show you sometime." Fortune frowns.  
"Don't say things like that. You couldn't leave me alone and you  
know it! No, silly, its breakfast time!" I roll my eyes and lay back down, trying to cover up but Fortune won't have it. She grabs my arm and drags me out of bed.  
"What the hell do you think your doing? Let me go! Who made you  
den mother?" I try to grab at random articles of clothing and end up with a pair of black, baggy cut-off jeans and a red tank top. I yank my arm out of Fortune's grip and begin to pull the clothes on as I walk after the living sun beam to our small kitchen. I'm greeted by the colors of spring stabbing me through my right eye and into the back of my brain. The sneaky bastard almost knocking me to my knees. We had to get an apartment of our own after our parents had died. They hadn't acted much like parents but they were ours and we had to deal with them until they had died. I sit down at the table as Fortune bustles around the kitchen and stare at the brilliant daffodil yellow table cloth, a hand-me-down from our proprietor, Mary Jane. I reach for my mandatory cup of coffee. It wasn't there.  
"Where the hell is my coffee?" Fortune turned around and handed me a lavender mug. I stare at it.  
"What the hell?" I push at the cup with my finger.  
"It's a tea made from chamomile, orange peel, lemon peel, mint  
and honey!" Fortune smiled cheerfully as she sipped from her light blue mug. I felt like a spot of shit on a bright new yellow convertible in this kitchen. I was surrounded by colors so brilliant they hurt my brain and, or course, Ms. Sun-Bunny, Fortune. I pick up the cup and take a small sniff. Smells citrus-like with an herbal aroma that I couldn't quite place. Must be that chamomile thing my 'sun- beam sister' told me about. I take a sip and burn my tongue.  
"SHIT!" The flavor wouldn't be bad if my tongue was in working order.  
"This tastes like dog crap." I smile lightly at Fortune to show that I'm joking. Can't have the Spring Daisy unhappy now, can we? Fortune gives me a look then sighs.  
"Kira, why don't you grin like you used to? We never talk  
anymore, either and-" I cut her off with a sneer.  
"Things aren't like they used to be. Our situation has changed,  
you know that. We are eighteen years old, have to pay for a two  
bedroom apartment because you wanted your own room, work shitty  
jobs to buy second hand crap that we don't need, and barely have  
enough time and/or money to eat, sleep, and bathe!" Fortune frowned and put her cup down gently. I know exactly what is coming up next; an avalanche of Fortune's 'The-cup- is-half-full-so-let-me-get-you-another-one' reasoning. My 'The-cup-is-half- empty-so-finish-the-damn-thing' logic was already coming up with counter attacks to anything she will say.  
"I just wanted a nice private place to keep my things! A  
separate place, unlike when we were kids. My job at the coffee  
shop isn't that bad and you call this," she holds up a knit yarn  
pink tea cozy, "crap? " I roll my eyes and snatch the cozy.  
"We don't have a teapot to put this on! My job at the bookstore  
sucks and your job at the coffee shop is no better! You wanted a  
room to yourself so you and Oz could fuck like rabbits and don't  
say I'm wrong because a condom floating in a toilet isn't some  
new form of jelly-fish! Plus, I can hear you moaning through the  
walls! You spent our last few dollars on this damn thing and  
when we have no money for food or to keep a roof over our heads  
then I will take this cozy, set fire to it and then throw it  
into traffic; in that order!" I calm down enough to see through the red haze that had settled around me, that I had climbed on top of the table and had Fortune by the collar. I was currently shaking the cozy in her face. I blink and let her go, then sit at the edge of the table. I hear Fortune sniffle and can imagine the tears that were probably running down her face. She had always been a crybaby.  
"Fortune. I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't really slept in  
three days and-" I stop and sigh. I can imagine my sister wiping the tears from her eyes. I hear her sniffle then feel her hand on my back. She turned my head so that I faced her and her eyes seemed to pierce my very soul; leaving it bare to the world. I didn't much care for that. She touched my cheek lightly with her right hand, her left moving to my shoulder as I turn to face her, and she whispered,  
"Kira, what has changed in you? You're not yourself." She smiled brightly and transformed back into the living Essence of Spring that I knew so well.  
"You need to smile more, it will cheer you up! Kira, you know  
you can talk to me, right? I won't judge! That's not what I'm  
here for!" I roll my eyes and turn away, brushing her hand away from my face. When I broke all contact I snapped the connection between us; the one that I despise with every fiber of my being. Having a "Little-Ray-of-Sunshine" able to look into your head and see the real you that you hide behind thousands of masks makes you a bit upset. Just a tad. I jump off the table and begin to walk away, like I normally do when my sister starts to talk about "opening up", but something stops me half way through the kitchen. I turn to Fortune.  
"You want me to open up? If you knew half of the shit that I do  
or have ever done you wouldn't want to associate with me ever  
again." Fortune sighed and stood. She turned her back to me and walked to the sink, putting her hands on the shinny white teeth-like surface.  
"Kira, you know when Mama and Papa died-" I cut her off.  
"I'm not the way I am because they died.I'm the way I am because  
they lived! They brought nothing but pain and blood and then  
left with no apology or explanation! They never told us why or  
anything, they just...left They were monsters. not people.  
Monsters! Many armed monsters that haunted our dreams. Well, at  
lest mine." As I talked, I slowly wandered to the threshold of our kitchen and hugged myself. I just stood their; remembering.  
"Many hands, always touching, always hurting." Fortune turned around and walked to my side. She put her arms around my shoulders and hugged me tight. I tried to ignore the violently claustrophobic feeling that engulfs me when she pressed me to her. I do not like being touched when I am upset. I inhale her scent.so much like mine.  
"Kira, Dather and Elvi weren't all bad. They took care of us as  
we grew! They were our natural parents. They did all they  
could." I growl and pull away from my Sunflower Sister.  
"You call what they did to me-to us, doing all they could?  
Fortune when will you understand? Dather was something from a  
horror story.pulled strait from the darkest depths of a child's  
worst fears! You never saw him, but when you would go to sleep  
he would come into our room and stare at you. He wanted to  
devour you." I shuddered, remembering the darkness and the cold, clammy feeling of my father's hands on my shoulders; my face; pulling me from beneath the sheets and-  
"Kira! You're scaring me!" I looked to my sister and saw her trembling.  
"You don't remember Elvi beating you Fortune? You don't remember  
her coming home and just wailing on you?" The Shimmering Beam of Light covered her ears and began to cry.  
"Dather molested me and Elvi beat the shit out of you. How can  
you afford to be so naive? Elvi almost killed you once and you  
just repress the memories and make it seem like it never  
happened! I at lest acknowledge the fact that Dather fucked me!  
" Fortune turned to face me with tears running down her face then threw herself into my arms, her sobs echoing through our small apartment. I sigh and reluctantly wrap my arms around her. I'm not a touchy-feely person. My eyes wander around the kitchen, looking for something to concentrate on while my shoulder gets saturated with tears; I happen to look at the clock and see the time.  
"Oh shit! Fortune what day is it today?" Fortune sniffles and wipes the tears from her eyes. She gazes out the window for a second.  
"I think it's Friday." I throw off Fortune and run into my room, yelling obscenities as I tear off my dirty clothes and underwear. I tug on a pair of tight blue jeans and a black bra as well as pull on a big black shirt that says "Avalon Books" on the back and "Hello my name is Kira" in a fake "Hello my name is." sticker over my left breast, on the front. I went commando as usual.  
"Fuck! I'm going to be late for work! It is eight now and I'm  
supposed to clock in at eight fifteen!" I run into the bathroom grab a brush and my favorite black hair tie and brush my hair. I braid it with skill that comes from experience and tie it at the end. I look at myself in the mirror, sacrificing precious seconds for my vanity, and notice the tears. I touch the rapidly drying salt trails with a finger and then look at the appendage like it was foreign and repulsive. Like I didn't know if it would attack me or stay there attached to my hand. It has been a long time since I have cried  
"Fuck!" I propel myself out of the bathroom and past my shocked sibling.  
"Kira, do you need the car today?" I skid to a stop in the kitchen and grab a bagel, a Pepsi and my keys, shove a twenty in my pocket and get to the door before it registers that I was asked a question.  
"What? Oh, no Fortune. You have that "thing" with Oz today." I turn and rocket out the door, pulling on socks and black running shoes. I make it down the steps before I realize that I hadn't told Fortune that I loved her and to be safe. I get to the top of the stair well and there she is, standing there with teary eyes.  
"I love you Kira." I sigh and look at her with a small smile on my face.  
"I love you too Fortune." I wave bye and slide down the banister of the steps until I get to the ground, I land and then I take off to work. Avalon books wasn't too terribly far from my apartment maybe I would make it if I ran fast enough, but like everything else in my life, it wouldn't work out that way. It just wasn't my luck. 


End file.
